Love Save The Empty
by Sasurealian
Summary: Based on a true story AU NaruSasu OneSHOT  I babysat Sasuke since his brother was deathly ill, but I never knew Sasuke held a facade and I never knew Itachi might die leaving Sasuke, a small boy alone for the rest of his life. But maybe I needed him, too?


**A/N: ** This is based on a true story. Not all of it is real and I switched everything up to match this pairing. Don't assume anything. X3 Please read it and enjoy.

**Warnings:** NaruSasu. Or SasuNaru. O.o; I'd say it is NaruSasu, but eh, whatever floats your boat. It's real fluffeh, so nothing too bad.

Also, slight ItaSasu in this. Just heads up for that.

**Disclaimer:** Once upon a time Sasuke was a princess and he waited for a prince to come and save him. Dundundun! THEN an evil snake came and prince Naruto came to the rescue! He destroyed the beast and saved the princess. They lived happily ever after! The end! O.o; NO I DON'T OWN NARUTO 'CAUSE IF I DID THAT WOULD TOTALLY HAPPEN! =D

* * *

**L** O V E * ** S **A V E *** T **H E * ** E **M P T Y

That was the day I found out Sasuke was not a brat, as I first assumed he was.

He held a barrier and a façade. The ten year old boy was pretending and lying to himself every single day and I didn't see it until now.

It was in the living room when I first saw through his façade. His brother was sitting across from me on the couch. My hands were folded neatly in my lap. It was likely three hours into my playing with Sasuke and he came into the room to talk to me. However, I don't think Itachi planned on telling me what he did that day. It must have come up accidentally and Sasuke obviously didn't want to hear it.

Itachi shifted on the cushions of the couch and stared only onto the carpeted floor. His eyes wouldn't meet mine and his thoughts were captured in isolation. I gazed onto his pale figure. His long mocha hair draped over his shoulder in a feminine gesture.

Across on the floor Sasuke sat drawing. I recall it was a wolf because he had an odd fascination for them. Not to mention he had a unique amazing talent for drawing that I couldn't imagine could come from such a small boy.

Sasuke looked a lot like his older brother, Itachi. He appeared to have darker features, but they had the same elegance and beauty holding them together.

I watched as Sasuke lay on his stomach with a pencil set on paper. His hand glided over his drawing with concentration, but his ears were still alert to the muteness in the room.

"Naruto, I just…" Itachi glanced up at me and broke the eerie silence. I jumped alert at his voice and gave him my full attention as he spoke, "Thank you for being here and watching Sasuke. He really enjoys it when you're here."

I held down an embarrassed blush and nodded towards him. I didn't know what to say and I found myself never knowing what to say when it came to flattery. I first began babysitting Sasuke last year when I heard about his brother being ill and needing someone to keep him company. To my dislike I found out a lot of sad things about their family. Like how their parents died six years ago leaving Itachi to take care of his little brother. Then three years ago Itachi got lime disease and was failing to recover. Sasuke also got lime disease, but his wasn't as severe. I knew Itachi was hiding something from me because after a year had past of me watching his kid brother I discovered he was only getting worse and it bothered me.

"No problem. I really like hanging out with Sasuke. He's a good kid." I answered with a short smile.

"He is." Itachi glanced over to the raven haired boy who paused in his drawing. Itachi then looked back at me and inched closer so I could hear him, "It's just that I begin to wonder who would take him if I….well…..pass."

"W-what?" I jumped back alarmed and jerked my eyes to stare at Sasuke who shut his eyes tightly.

"I'm really sick, Naruto. The doctor said my lime disease is back and it is a lot worse than before. The headaches only worsened and I can't bear them anymore." Itachi's eyes fluttered closed and he released a breath.

"Itachi, look what I drew? Don't you like it?" Sasuke interrupted our quiet conversation and held the paper up in Itachi's face. He smiled and gave the drawing a shake.

"Yes, that is very good. I really like it." A smile traced over the mocha's face and he took the drawing setting it on the coffee table beside him.

"Anyway, the doctor says that it a tumor in my brain and they ca-"

"Itachi can you go get me some food? I'm really hungry." Sasuke stepped in front of his talking brother and blocked my eye contact with him.

"No, not right now, I'm talking. Can you wait a little bit?"

"No! I want it now."

"Maybe some other time, Sasuke. I'm busy."

"Itachiiii, I don't want you to keep talking, just get it." Sasuke whined.

"Later! Go away."

"You go away! You're being stupid!" Sasuke snapped narrowing his eyes.

"Go to your room, Sasuke! You're such a brat!" Itachi spat standing from his position on the couch.

Sasuke narrowed his obsidian eyes and headed towards the hallway to his room, "I don't want to!" But he continued to walk into his room without turning back.

Itachi collapsed onto the futon and buried his face in his hands, "He always does that! I just don't know what to do."

I didn't say anything I could only stare and listen. I always felt useless in front of them, but I was too afraid to say something because I thought I would advocate more problems for them.

"I'm going to die and Sasuke is going to be alone. What can I do? Who can take care of him?" Itachi shook his head and even thought I couldn't see his face I knew his eyes were probably tearing up.

"It's going to be alright."

It was all I could say and I knew that it was far from the truth. How could it be alright when things have gotten so worse so fast?

"The doctor can't treat my lime disease and my brain tumor at the same time. Since the brain tumor hurts more I'm deciding to treat it first. I'm getting too sick to take care of Sasuke now. There isn't much more I can do." Itachi whispered as he pulled his head up looking back into my cerulean eyes.

His face was pale and drenched from color. I bit my lip and nodded, "I wish there was more I could do."

"You do enough by watching Sasuke. Thank you."

I smiled faintly and kept my eyes on the wall opposite from me. Sasuke returned into the room and leaned against the couch his brother sat on. I watched as his fingers traced over the leather futon and his eyes danced along with them, "Itachi, I have a headache."

Sasuke slipped onto Itachi's lap and laid his head against his chest. His eyes glowered with hidden tears and he shut them back trying to avoid weakness; like he always did.

The Uchiha boy only yelled and argued with Itachi, only to stop him from saying harsh biting words. I notice that Sasuke would only start crap when it involved Itachi's weakness. His illness was eating them both alive and Sasuke wasn't brave enough to watch. He told himself that is was all okay. Who was he fooling? Only himself.

As Sasuke vanished into a light daze in Itachi's hold, I realized he always held a façade and I knew Sasuke wasn't a brat; just a scared little boy.

* * *

A few months later Itachi ended up in the hospital full time and his uncle Madara began to watch him.

I never thought much about taking Sasuke in. I was his babysitter, not his father. I was only eighteen years old and just graduated high school. The reason I began to babysit was that I wanted to make a little extra money. Everyone knew babysitting wasn't too hard and it did pan out.

The first summer I began to watch Sasuke we would always play stupid games that I dread. Although I still went everyday and played with him no matter what it was. Sasuke became very fond of me and I didn't even notice it.

Now a year later I continued to watch him and I'm not even being paid as much as before. That money isn't why I am here anymore, Sasuke is the reason for it now.

I sat on Sasuke's bed in the back room playing the Wii. The little bugger was kick ass at video games and it was frustrating for me.

"Oh shit, I fell off the edge!" Sasuke hissed as he yanked on the controller.

I snickered and tried not to say anything. I noticed Sasuke had a temper when it came to video games, but he was starting to cool it down and keep the insults to himself.

"So, when do you start school back, Sasuke?" I asked keeping my eyes on the screen.

"Oh, I'm being home schooled 'cause my brother doesn't want me going to a public school while I still have lime disease. I get headaches a lot." Sasuke said as he pulled himself closer to the TV from on his bed.

I bit my lower lip and swerved Yoshi around Bowzer who attempted to nail me with a red Coopa shell, "Oh, that's cool. When do you begin?"

"Next week on Thursday I have tutoring and I only have to be there once a week. I hate school because it's too long and people talk too much."

I nodded crossing my legs over one another. Sasuke seemed content about where he was in life right now, but he never brought up Itachi even once.

After we played Mario Cart, Sasuke showed me some videos on Youtube he enjoyed. They all consisted of Pokemon or animals. He also liked Mario related stuff, but remembering the months before now I was sure he already showed me them all.

"Sasuke, I'm back!" Madara yelled as he shut the front door behind him. I would watch Sasuke when he would do errands and it usually took him about four hours. Ever since Itachi was admitted in the hospital Madara began to watch over him.

Sasuke and I headed into the living room to greet him. I smirked at Sasuke as he laughed while we hopped off his bed. We both liked to tease his uncle behind his back because he was really crazy and not to mention stupid.

"Oh, Sasuke, did you have fun?" Madara asked as he slipped off his coat. His dark hair was wild and tangled. Very unattractive.

"Yea, we had fun; just played video games." Sasuke looked to me and I smiled running a hand through my blond strands.

Madara set some food into the fridge that he bought and sighed as he lay against the island counter top, "Okay then! Are you ready to leave now?"

Sasuke furrowed his brows and turned his back to his uncle. I knew he didn't want to go, but what could I say? I was only the eighteen year old babysitter. Nothing more.

"I want to stay longer." Sasuke flashed me his sympathetic eyes, "How long can you stay, Naruto?"

"Uhh, as long as you want me to I guess."

"Did you hear that? He can stay longer, so can we?"

Madara rolled his eyes, "I'm tired and want to go home. Plus, you have home work you need to get started on anyway. Tell Naruto goodbye and let's go."

Sasuke growled and pouted, but obeyed and went to gather his stuff. I watched as he disappeared down the hall and I casually stuffed my hands in my pockets trying to keep quiet.

"Thanks for watching Sasuke. I know he really enjoys it when you're here."

I nodded and kept to myself until Sasuke returned. Madara pushed the raven out the door and handed me some cash for the day. I bit my lip and thanked him, but it wasn't the money I wanted from him…it was something else and I didn't know what it was.

I climbed into my Nissan and shut the door watching as Madara backed out of the drive way. Sasuke peered at me through the windows and smiled with a wave. I retuned it with a short wave of my hand as well. The poor boy wasn't only alone, but with someone who didn't even love him. Without love someone could die and it appeared Sasuke had been lacking it for a long while.

I pressed my foot to the gas and gripped the steering wheel until my knuckles turned white. Regardless of my age I knew I had to do something about this. It wasn't fair! Even as childish as those words sounded, they were never as true as they were right now.

* * *

It was close to a week later and the night had dipped into the sky leaving twinkling stars to dangle in the moonlight and people to sleep soundly underneath.

My cell phone went off at 2 AM in the morning. I shook the sleep from my eyes and inhaled a deep breath before bringing the phone to my face. The bright light was blinding as I read Sasuke Uchiha. It must have been his emergency cell phone Itachi gave him.

'_Why is he calling me this late?'_

"Hello?" I answered holding the phone to my ear while leaning back on my elbows in my bed.

"N-Naruto…is that you?" A crying voice asked on the other side.

'_What possibly could have happened?'_

"Sasuke, is that you? Where are you?" I asked as I shifted my body to sit up firmly on the bed. The sheets draped down into my lap and I shivered.

"Madara won't let me visit my aniki and I miss him." He moaned with a sniffle.

I narrowed my eyes into the thick darkness of my room. It had to have been urgent because Sasuke used the pet name aniki and he never used it unless he was afraid. Sasuke was very strong and he never lost his focus. He seemed too afraid to be considered sane and it worried me. Also, why would Madara not let him see his brother? Was he crazy?

"Is Madara sleeping? Maybe you should wait until morning to see your brother." I suggested trying to clear my voice to sound happier.

"No! Naruto, he won't let me at all." Sasuke swallowed back a mouth full of crying mucus, "He locked me in my room and told me to stop being a baby and a brat…." Sasuke suddenly paused and let a yawn escape his mouth, "Na-Naruto, do you think I-I'm a brat?" He stuttered through hiccups.

I shook my head in the darkness even though I was sure he couldn't see it, "No, Sasuke you're never a brat. Nor a baby!" I bit my lip trying to think of what else to say, "Why did he lock you in your room? Can you get out?"

"I can't open the door because he jammed it. It's really dark and I'm alone and hungry…and….well…." Sasuke slowed his words and I could almost feel his heartbeat through the speaker, "I want you to come and save me."

'_Save…me..?'_

"Sasuke, how can I do that if Madara has you locked in your room? Are you sure he won't let you out? This isn't making any sense." I asked him with puzzled brows as I sat up higher in my bed then flipped my feet over the side waiting for a respond.

Sasuke took longer to reply this time and I could hear strained moans, predicting that Sasuke was trying to maintain his crying, "He said that-" Sasuke broke midway and I rubbed my face trying to clear my mind.

"Go ahead, you can tell me, Sasuke. What did he say?"

A deep breath was heard before he spoke, "He said aniki was going to d-die and I…I was going to live with him."

I gritted my teeth and bawled my fists, "Sasuke, don't listen to him!" I snapped. It came out louder than I intended and I inwardly cursed myself.

"Please can you get me?" Sasuke begged again.

It surprised me because before Sasuke would never ask me for anything. I remember when I first began watching him and I would have to suggest things to do because he would never ask. It was even the same with food and even though I knew he was hungry, Sasuke was much too timid and embarrassed to ask me for something. Instead I would throw some popcorn in the microwave and listen to him tease me about burning it because I wouldn't do it right, though every time I cooked it the popcorn it always came out fine.

I smiled at the thought and sighed, "Okay, I'll pick you up-"

"Yay!"

"But-"

Sasuke's voice lowered, "But?"

"You can't tell Madara I did this. I could get in serious trouble."

I could tell Sasuke was nodding through the phone and I exhaled a breath and shut my eyes slowly. Maybe this wasn't what I was expecting as a 'save-sasuke' moment, but it would be one that I was risking because I knew that secretly and subconsciously I loved the boy. He meant so much to me and I knew it by all the dreams I would have. Then when I woke from them I would ponder over why I had them. They all alarmed new thoughts in my mind that I didn't know how to organize. Surprisingly I grew closer towards Sasuke than I did farther, and I didn't even notice that I looked forward to seeing him unlike before when I dread it.

I wasn't sure if this was the bleakest moment of my life, but I knew it was Sasuke's, so I quickly pulled some jeans over my blatant orange boxers and raced out the door, (tripping over my stuffed fox, Kyuubi first.)

* * *

I turned my headlights off as I pulled in front of Madara's house. It was very dark and bushes decorated the yard along with trees and flowers. It looked too feminine to be a man's house. I rolled my eyes shrugged off the disturbing thoughts as I stepped out of my car.

I crept up to the side walk and looked onto the windows trying to figure out which one was Sasuke's. They were all shadowed and dark and it was impossible to see anything. I hissed under my breath and pulled my sweat shirt closer around my body trying to shield myself from the nightly icy winds.

'_Smart idea, Naruto! Go kidnap a boy who has a crazy uncle with a gun!'_

I felt my eyes drooped lazily and I brushed it off as being sleepy.

"Nar-u-to!" A voice whispered above me, sounding out each syllable of my name to grab my attention.

"Huh..?" I glanced up and met eyes with Sasuke. His porcelain skin practically glittered in the moonlight as he smiled sheepishly down at me.

I clicked my tongue and smiled warily up at him, "Hello Juliet. You look stuck up there."

Sasuke held back a blush and replaced it with spite, "Don't be a dummy, Naruto. How do I get down?"

I set my finger to my lip and froze. It never crossed my mind how he was going to get down.

'_Hmm..'_

"Jump! I'll catch you!" I said spreading my arms out wide.

Sasuke's expression immediately changed from angry to afraid. He backed away from the two story window and frowned, "I don't think that will work."

"It's going to have to, Sasuke. This is the only way." I peered my eyes through the darkness trying to locate Sasuke through his window. The bugs around me chirped as I waited for him to comply.

"How…how do I know I can trust you?" Sasuke asked with a blush creeping onto his already flushed face.

I pressed my lips in a straight line. Sadly I was unsure of how to answer.

"My aniki said he would never let me fall. He told me he would always be here for me." Sasuke's gaze was on anything but me, "H….he said that since momma and father died that he would protect me, but now I…." Sasuke bit his lip seizes the tears that wanted and begged him to let free, "Now I am captured by my uncle who doesn't want me at all. He wants my money once Itachi…dies…." His head lowered to hide the tears that might fall.

"Sasuke," I began taking a step closer towards his window. I felt stupid, but it was late and I was STILL asleep.

I climbed up onto the porch and pulled myself onto the window seal. Then I reached up and took hold of the water shoot giving me some leverage to hoist myself onto the seal of Sasuke's window. Once I grabbed onto it I lifted myself up until I sat on the ledge of the open window. Sasuke stood with a gaping mouth, "How did you…"

I opened my arms wide and grinned ear to ear, "Come Juliet! I'll save you from the evil castle."

Sasuke scoffed and swallowed down a coming blush. I could clearly see his tear stained eyes now and his hair looked dreadful, "I think that is a different fairytale."

I pulled his arm towards my body until he was thrust into my embrace. I held him closely into my arms and gave him a gentle squeeze, "Sasuke, I won't let you go, okay? Itachi wouldn't either, you know that."

Sasuke only squeaked in my arms.

My voice was gentle and serene and I felt Sasuke nod into my chest. Suddenly (without Sasuke knowing) I rotated my body and jumped from the window. I felt Sasuke cling tighter once he realized what I was doing, but we were already on the ground. My legs felt like a jolt of electricity went through them, but it was worth it.

"Told 'ya!" I coughed out with a cringe.

Sasuke snickered down at me and rolled his eyes, "I guess you're right for once."

* * *

Sasuke and I drove back to my house for the night. We decided to wait for morning until seeing his brother at the hospital because we both knew they wouldn't have visitors this late.

Once I reached home, Sasuke was already asleep in the back of my Nissan. I smiled down at his small figure curled up in the back seat. His black hair shaded his eyes, but his tears reflected off his face into the moonlight making me frown. He looked like a fallen angel.

I brought him into my house and laid him in my bed. I knew I wouldn't be able to fall back asleep, so I decided on watching TV until sunrise.

* * *

Of course Sasuke woke me up because I – somehow – passed out watching Spongebob without noticing.

"I'm hungry." Sasuke yawned out. Which sounded more like, 'Hine huney.'

I cocked an eye and debated on whether teasing him or not and decided to let it slip because Sasuke did seem drained and I wasn't denying it.

I made him some toast, eggs, and bacon. Which was defiantly a plus since I usually never ate breakfast. I was also happy that Sasuke was asking for stuff. It was a big shocker, but maybe he felt he had to now. Itachi wasn't there to grant him what he wanted, I was. Likely Sasuke considered me the closest thing to Itachi.

"Can we see my brother now?" Sasuke asked as he set his plate in the sink. I nodded and stood up from my chair walking up to him. My hand went straight into his hair and I heard Sasuke squeak right before I rubbed my hand through his soft strands, messing up his already tampered locks'.

"Hn, you're plain evil." Sasuke snorted as he quickly flattened down his untamed rebellious hair. I chuckled trying not to tease him further. "Itachi wants you to look nice when you see him. I was just….helping." I shrugged my shoulders and made it over to the fridge to pull out a refreshment.

Happily I pulled out a can of soda and popped the tab before I slurped down everything inside.

"Ew. That is nasty. Especially in the morning." Sasuke forced a finger down his throat to emphasis.

I sighed and pulled Sasuke along by his sleeve until we made it out to my car.

* * *

The ride was long. Longer than I anticipated it would be. To add to more troubles, Sasuke was wearing his clothes from last night and I was sure he'd need more than that.

Luckily I had my own house. I felt relieved to know that my grandpa loved me enough to pass on his house to me in his will. I guess it was expected since I was his only grandchild, but the thought of knowing he loved me enough to give me something as precious as his house touched my heart in such a fragile way.

"Are we there?" Sasuke asked with a bored tone.

"Nope, but almost." I answered looking back at the irritated raven through my rearview mirror.

"Drive faster."

"Do you want me to crash?"

"…..Depends." Sasuke teased with a smirk oncoming his face.

I swerved the car as a test of his chosen words, which resulted in Sasuke clenching the arm rest in desperation. I laughed while the raven shot me a glare and I could only wonder how fast his heart was beating right about now.

I gave a long sigh trying to calm my laughter, "Oh, you're too easy, kiddo."

"That wasn't funny!" Sasuke crossed his arms then rolled his shoulders trying to shake off his uncharacterized actions he just preformed, "And don't call me a kiddo."

Although without him knowing on the inside I was still rolling around laughing at him. Some days he was too much fun to tease.

* * *

We finally reached the hospital after an hour of driving. I parked in the parking garage and headed for Itachi's room. Sasuke went dead silent and I curiously watched him from the corner of my eye.

The light blinked with the person walking and I grabbed Sasuke's hand as we glided across the walkway. His hand jerked out of mine in the middle of the street and I sent him a glare grabbing the collar of his shirt.

"H-hey, knock it off!" Sasuke struggled until we made it across the street. I released him and huffed angrily at the younger boy.

"Sasuke, do you want to get ran over?" I set my hands on my hips and narrowed my gaze onto the raven who just looked away with remorse and bitter hurt.

"I'm not little ya'know. Don't treat me like a kid." Sasuke marched off towards the entrance of the hospital and I watched as he vanished through the doors before sighing and following. He was too adamant for my liking. Although it wasn't like before when we'd play video games in his bedroom. This time real life events were taking place and I was in charge.

"Sasuke, slow down and wait for me." I called as I picked up my pace towards Sasuke. Of course the said boy quirked an eye and snorted once I finally caught up.

Thankfully we found Itachi's room quickly. No thanks to Sasuke being a butt and complaining to the nurses about pitiful work effort, but since I was cute enough they gave me his room number and we stalked off towards his brother's room.

A nurse however stopped us before we walked into his room. She grabbed my arm and spun me around the corner and then in a low whisper spoke, "Oh, you really shouldn't be visiting this patient right now."

I shot her a dirty look and crossed my arms, "Yeah? Well, I have his little brother with me." My eyes connected with a confused Sasuke, "We need to see Itachi Uchiha."

The nurse shook her head and then lowered her gaze with a sigh, "He isn't going to make it…."

I jumped back and grit my teeth, "What do you mean, 'isn't going to make it?'"

"Who are you? Itachi's friend?"

"Yeah, I babysit his brother. I'm Naruto Uzumaki"

The nurse pulled a pink curl behind her ear with a nod of surprise, "He told me about you. Listen, Itachi is very ill. Sadly he is only suffering now, so we were going to ask you what you think about us pulling the plug?"

My fists balled against my side, "He is on life support?"

"Well…." The nurse paused, "Practically he needs it to live. Unless he wants to survive on his own in terrible pain. Although that will only last a few weeks before he goes. We can sedate him and…let him slip away without pain, but the doctor wanted me to talk to you about it."

I shook on the inside. I felt anger burn and engulf my whole body. Why would they do that? This was Sasuke's aniki we were talking about.

"You can't pull the plug! You have to have someone from his family sign that off, right? Sasuke wouldn't al-"

"But Madara already signed we pull the plug. He was on his life support contract."

"Why the FUCK would he-"

"Please!" The nurse bit her lip and scowled at me. I lowered my voice and ran my hands over my face trying to smear the emotion away. I felt empty and once again useless

"I don't know the answers, but he is on the papers and he signed it. The doctor is likely to pass it because Uchiha is getting worse. Please understand. This isn't easy for us either, but there isn't anything we can do for him anymore. He has been suffering for years!" The nurse had tears brimming her eyes and I could see Sasuke frozen at Itachi's door. I knew he could hear this whole conversation.

"We need to relieve him from his pain and let him go! You must be feeling the same way, Uzumaki?" The nurse pleaded as she gently took my arm.

I shook my head as I stared her in the eyes. Her emerald orbs glittered with her tears, "I don't agree with this, but I want to see Itachi!"

I left her side and back to Sasuke who was motionless. Sympathetically I looked onto the raven that had his hand wrapped around the knob of the door. He twisted it open and we both carefully walked it.

Our eyes met the body in the bed. There were wires and IVs hooked to the figure. Itachi's black silky hair fell over the bed freely.

Sasuke walked ahead of me and took a hold of Itachi's hand. He squeezed it tenderly and bent down to kiss it. Then I saw it; Sasuke's tears. They ran down his pale face and he licked his lips once the tears reached them.

"Aniki…..can you hear me?" He spoke in a whisper as he leaned towards his face. I realized in that exact moment just who Itachi was to him. Not just a brother, not just a father, but someone he loved with his whole heart and being. Itachi was all he had up until now and he felt shattered once Itachi spoke of leaving this world. How could he ever think of him leaving? His parents did and he likely felt destroyed then, too.

Itachi shifted in the bed and his eyes opened midway. He smiled once he saw his younger kin and reached his hand up as far as it would allow him to touch the temple of Sasuke's face.

"Aniki, are you going to be released soon?" Sasuke asked shuffling his body onto the bed with Itachi. His small body slid like a puzzle into place with Itachi's and he nuzzled his brother's cheek softly. His tears continued to fall and I watched as he created another façade. Once again he lied to himself, telling himself that everything was just fine and he wasn't going to be alone.

All I could do was watch.

All I could do was watch as this child's world shattered into a million shards of blood pricked glass.

"I don't know…" Itachi spoke. His throat was dry and sticky because his voice was drained and hoarse.

Sasuke closed his eyes softly as his breath mangled with his brother's, "Once you come home you, Naruto, and I can go on a camping trip and have some fun. You said you wanted to do that, right? We can do that if you want."

Itachi nodded and his eyes fell shut again.

"We can also go to the beach and play in the sand 'cause I know you like to build silly things. Remember how momma and Father use to take us there for summer vacation? I don't remember everything we did there 'cause it was so long ago, but we had fun. I know we did." Sasuke continued on with his voice in a silky whisper, barely audible for me to hear.

Sasuke dripped his head under Itachi's as he squeezed his eyes shut. Tears came faster into his eyes, but no moans were heard, "Remember a few years ago when I asked for a kitten, Aniki? You remember what you told me?"

I felt tears surfacing my tears and I blinked them back trying not to study the emotions of the smaller Uchiha. Sasuke looked weak in the instant of a moment, but in this one moment I knew Sasuke would never forget what was taking place. How could he? He was more human now than he ever had been.

Moans finally escaped his mouth and his eyes remained shut. He tried to bite them back, but he was only ten years old and for all those years he pretended to be strong I knew he couldn't keep it going, "You told me I had to get better because I couldn't take care of something until I could take care of myself. I felt confused because you said you were sick and taking care of me."

Sasuke raised his head and pinned his eyes on Itachi's closed ones, "You took care of me, aniki. I don't understand what you meant. I want to know! I have to know!"

His voice only grew stronger and his tears followed along, splattering against Itachi's face. Sasuke shook his head and clenched his fists together, "You said you'd always protect me, so don't leave me! You can't!"

Itachi shifted again and his eyes fluttered open as he locked his dark orbs with Sasuke's, "I lo….ve you, S-Sasuke." His hand trembled as he traced Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke watched stunned. His features froze, but his tears ran across his face and down his cheek until the fell from flesh onto Itachi's own cheek.

There was a loud beep and I turned towards the heart monitor in an instant. A line flashed along the screen followed with a loud noise. Sasuke grit his teeth and threw his hands over his ears. I went to take him off Itachi's bed, but he screamed and kicked his feet.

The doctor ran into the room along with several nurses. I noticed the one from earlier spotted us and directed for us to leave. Sasuke wouldn't comply. He thrashed about kicking his feet in a fit. I clenched him into my chest and ran out the room, slipping down the stainless wall to calm him, but he wouldn't obey.

"Sasuke, please stop! It's going to be okay!"

'_I was lying to myself.'_

"Calm down and breathe with me!"

'_But he couldn't. He was dying inside. His heart was cracking.'_

"Sasuke, you have to understand that this is something you have to do. You must let this happen!"

'_Though it might be truth, no one can understand it as truth.'_

* * *

I don't know how much time passed with Sasuke stuck in my embrace. I kept my eyes closed and held him tightly. His lips touched my collar bone and I found traces of drool and tears on my shoulder.

He fell asleep.

I noticed Sasuke's lips were eased apart as he breathed softly. Every few minutes his eyes would knot and his lips would curl in his nightmare of dreams. I would hush him and hold him tighter to suppress his pain.

'_If only I could wipe his pain away and take it instead.'_

I brushed my fingers through his hair, pulling the knots away from his face. He was perfect, but now tears stained his cheeks. Ones that I wanted to wash away until I could see him smile again.

Suddenly the doctor exited the room and almost tripped over my feet on the way out. He looked over to me and sighed, "You must be Uzumaki Naruto and that boy is…his brother?"

I nodded as I stared into his eyes. I studied his every move in anticipation.

"Naruto….I don't know how to say this, but….."

I closed my eyes not needing to hear the rest. It was like a TV show where you'd hear the first word and then you'd know. Those words can crash your world like an earthquake.

"I'm sorry that he is gone. I'm sure he was a great man. We did everything in our power to save him, but sometimes we just have to go because God calls us home. You have to understand."

'_Have to understand? '_ I said that to Sasuke and now that I am thinking about it, we as humans can't understand, so how could I expect a child to?

I nodded with my eyes pressed closed, "Yeah, I understand." I lied.

"Do you know who is taking his little brother?" I asked looking up at his with glossy blue eyes. The doctor narrowed his gaze and blinked back at the clip board in his hands.

"Uzumaki, it says right here that Itachi signed you as his legal guardian."

My whole body froze and the rest of his words didn't matter. I-Itachi chose me to take care of Sasuke….but why?

"Uzumaki? Did you hear me?"

"Uh, say that again?" I asked as I tried to pull my insides together. The internal shock was still setting in.

"You have to sign this paper to complete your part, but that would make Sasuke your's." The doctor said shifting onto his other foot.

I squeezed Sasuke a little tighter in my arms and nodded. The doctor handed me the clip board and I took the pen signing my name under Itachi's.

"Of course we also need to talk about everything you want to do with Itachi's…remains. I'm sorry to be dumping this all on you, but I'm sure you can handle it."

My whole body felt limp and broken and I knew I wasn't registering anything at the moment. I felt dead.

I nodded, "We can talk about this later. I need to get Sasuke home so we can talk about this." I stood up and curled Sasuke into my arms. He released a long breath and smacked his lips together, but kept in his silent sleeping state.

"Also, Itachi changed Madara from his will to your name it seems. I guess that means you'll be getting his life insurance money. Good thing, too because I don't know how you would have raised a kid without it."

I almost dropped Sasuke once those words ran off his tongue. I felt sweat slipping down my face and I kept telling myself to breathe. Just take a breath and breathe!

"What's the amount?" I curiously asked, wondering how much Itachi really gave forward for Sasuke and I.

"It says here it's a little over five million."

I felt the breath escape me and any thoughts of breathing were done. Over with. Gone.

"Uh, right. Well, you keep that thought 'cause I have to go home and think about this." I quickly walked down the hall trying to register everything. I felt so confused and empty. Everything was swaying and I realized I probably shouldn't have been carrying Sasuke.

The drive home was quick and didn't even feel like a drive at all. Sasuke still remained asleep in the back of the car.

Before I knew it I was sitting on my bed with Sasuke against my chest. It was already dark outside and I could not decide whether today felt like a year or a brink of a second.

My eyes fell down onto the sleeping figure. He was breathing softly and I wondered how he could sleep for so long without waking up. What was he dreaming?

My fingers found his features again and they traced along his soft skin tingling under the silkiness. I must have startled him because he let out a soft moan and squeezed his eyes at the touch. His dark orbs began to open and I bit my lip as I watched him.

_What was I going to tell him?_

Sasuke let out a breath then continued by bringing in a new one. His black eyes were like coal, but also obsidian; soft and smooth.

"Naru….to…." Sasuke croaked out as he stared up at me with sullen eyes.

I tried to smile, but I couldn't. I didn't want to lie to him like everyone else had. I wanted to be there for him and protect him like Itachi wanted to do. How did I know I could even be that for Sasuke? How did I know he wanted me to be?

"Where is Itachi?" Sasuke asked slipping off my lap. He looked around the room in puzzled confusion. Finally he figured out where he was because he eyes located mine again and he waited for an answer.

"Look….." I clenched my teeth together trying to find the words. I needed them so badly right now.

I reached out and took Sasuke's cheeks in my hands. I pulled his face closer towards mine until I could feel his warm breath tickle my nose, "Sasuke, sweetie…." I never used that name before to address him, but I wanted him to know I never would hurt him and I wanted to protect him with my whole life. I meant it, too. My fingers rubbed over his cheek bone as I continued to search his eyes.

"Itachi didn't….he…." The words were glued in my throat and I knew Sasuke understood what I couldn't say. He was already crying. His warm tears touched my thumbs and I lightened my touch and moved it to the corner of his lips.

Sasuke curled into my arms and in that moment I too felt like a small child. I didn't want Sasuke to know I was trembling and afraid, but I was. This was more than I ever expected in my life. My eyes zipped closed and I bit my bottom lip until I could taste metal.

"He wanted me to take care of you. He signed me over to be your guardian instead of Madara. Sasuke I know I can't love you like your aniki and I know I am not him, but I want to be in your life. I want to see you smile again and grow up without regrets. I just want to….oh god….Sasuke" I broke into a mess of tears and I felt Sasuke grip the back of my shirt as he embraced my touch.

Here I was newly eighteen years of age and I had a ten year old boy in my arms sobbing along with myself. He had no idea how strong he was. I was weak compared to him, but I am only human after all. We're all only human.

It must have been an hour of me holding Sasuke trying to cool down my mind. I just needed to relax and breathe, but I was failing.

Sasuke nudged my head and I removed my hands that tied around his tiny figure. Sasuke looked up at me with new tears in his eyes, "I wanted you, too, Naruto."

My heart lodged into my throat and I remained speechless.

"I want my aniki back so much, but I knew he was….going to go. Then when I met you…." Sasuke paused and brought his arm into his chest, "I knew I wanted you to be the one to take me. Love me. Hold me."

I swallowed whatever was in the back of my throat as I listened to Sasuke speak, "You, Naruto, are someone to save the empty. To save me." Sasuke lifted his hands up and touched my cheeks. They were searching my features until he brought his body onto his knees.

The bed steadied him as we inched closer towards me. His lips danced over mine in a hover until his eyes gentle fell shut and his mouth fell over mine in a simple kiss.

He wasn't more than a child and he was not a man. Sasuke was an angelic being with porcelain skin and glass stone eyes. He was flawless and beautiful with a heart so delicate it could shatter in moments. That was why he was careful and protected it no matter the costs.

My eyes were wide open at the surprising contact. His lips were soft and barely on my mouth, leaving a tingle sensation itching there. I lifted my hand onto his chin and pressed deeper onto his soft touch, feeling warmth into my body.

My eyes slowly closed as I gave into his small touch. Sasuke was too perfect for words and I felt underserved at this moment.

I pulled away. Our lips clicked at the pull and I stared unto the blushing raven. His hair was still messy and I tried not to giggle.

"Sasuke…." I began as I brushed my fingers across his cheek, "Do you know what that was?"

Sasuke blinked twice and nodded, "It's a kiss. Itachi showed me."

My eyes flashed wider and I cleared my throat in the awkward moment, "He did? That's uh….different."

"Yea, he said you kiss the ones you love. And….I love you, Naruto," Sasuke leaned into my chest and smiled as his eyes slipped closed again, "I'm glad I'm your's…and I'm glad Itachi gave you to me."

My hands enclosed over his back and I embraced him tightly, "I'm glad you're mine, too."

* * *

So that was how it went. Sasuke was now mine and I didn't know what to say about the whole thing except what the hell! My life changed when I met Sasuke and he became something too important to me.

Madara of course was pissed when he found out he wasn't getting any of the money. He tried to attack me at Itachi's funeral which resulted in him riding in a police car. Good for him.

Sasuke only giggled and gave him the middle finger. Something else Itachi showed him how to do. Oh the joys.

It wasn't just raising Sasuke that was going to be a ride. It was the bond and relationship tied along with it. He saved my life when he fell into it and I could only hope…..I saved his, too!

"Hey Naruto, look!" Sasuke pointed to a box of free kittens. They were orange and white with fluffy faces.

I scrunched my nose and squeezed Sasuke's hand in mine, "Uhh, I don't think that's a good idea."

Sasuke nailed his gaze into mine and pouted his lip at me, "Puhhhleaseeeee, Naru….to….?"

"Arggggh! I said you couldn't do that!" I hissed then sighed, "Fine, go pick one out.."

"Yay!" Sasuke cheered as he jumped up and down. I smiled back at him rubbed his hair with made him scowl.

Once my hand came from off his – now – messy hair, he pulled my orange scarf and me down to his level until his lips met my ear, "Thanks, Naruto. You're my very best friend." His lips moved from my ear until they met my cheek in a wet pecked kiss. He pulled away and skipped off towards the mewing kittens and all I could do was smile.

"Love save the empty.." I whispered as Sasuke picked up and kitten and hugged it into his chest.

"It saved me…" I let slip from my lips before I laughed and gazed up into the hazy sun.

"Oi, Naruto! Let's get two so they can have babies!"

"No friggin way, Sasuke! Don't even think about it!"

"Puhhhleaseeeeee!"

"Arrgghhhh!"

* * *

**A/N**: The end! =D This was longer than I thought it would be, but I think it's pretty cute =)

As I said, this is based on a true story. The situation anyway. It's happening right now and in this story I'm Naruto….except….I don't love the little girl I am babysitting erm like that? xD I dunno. O.o; Look, the point is, I felt inspired to write this due to my situation. The child I am babysitting still has her mother and I am hoping she makes it. I don't want her to go. =/

I let Itachi die in this fic because I think it was suppose to be. However I want the mother of the child I watch to live. ;; Pray for her!

Also, I made up a lot of parts. The stories aren't exactly the same. Don't assume anything. X.o;

**Big thanks to everyone** for supporting me on my writing! I'll have a new one shot I started before this one coming out shortly. =D

**PLEASE review! ** I must hear what you all think. I hope you enjoyed this! Sorry for mistakes in my writing. X3

**Aiya~**


End file.
